Musim
by baka.mania
Summary: kisah di beberapa musim. Sasuke yang sakit-sakitan. kematian. angst yg gk terlalu. gue gk pinter bikin summary


Aku gk bisa buat gk tergoda. Aku Cuma manusia. Aku lemah… aku Cuma kuat kalo ada seseorang di sisiku. Aku bukan sebatang pohon yang bisa berdiri walau sendiri. Aku cuma aku… mau itu baik atau buruk.

***

_**Every time you kissed me, I trembled like a child.**_

_**Gathering the roses. We sang for the hope. **_

_**Your very voice is in my heartbeat. Sweeter than my dream.**_

_**We were there in everlasting bloom**_

***

Sasuke mencium tengkukku. Aku sedikit bergidik karena nafas hangatnya menyapu sekitar leher.

"Sasuke…." Aku mendesah susah payah. Ya…mendesah karena hawa dingin dan juga…juga…_well___ aku terangsang.

"Sashhh…..sshukehh…." panggilku sekali lagi. Aku agak kesal gara-gara terangsang di saat sikon yang kurang mendukung.

"Hnnn?" Sasuke menjawab 'hn' panjang-panjang tanpa berhenti melepaskan bibirnya dari leherku.

"Pliis Sasuke, pliiiiis…."

Aku mendorong Sasuke walau tidak benar-benar berniat menjauhkannya dari ku. Malah seperti _gesture _meminta dipeluk lebih erat. Sasuke pun menerjemahkan _gesture_ku seperti itu. Dia makin merapat dengan mantel super tebalnya. Bahkan aku tertelan mantel Sasuke saking eratnya pelukan.

"Aku tak bisa mendengarmu…" bisiknya di telingaku setelah beberapa kali menggigit cupingku.

Aku berdecak kesal tapi lagi-lagi dia menjilat, mencium dan menggigit tengkuk yang pada akhirnya decakan kesalku tenggelam dalam desah nafsu.

"Dengar…"

Sasuke meraba-raba sekujur tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan jari-jari panjang yang sedingin esnya. Bulu-bulu ku berdiri tatkala ada sentuhan yang lebih dingin lagi.

"Dengar." Aku mengulangi lebih tegas. Setidaknya lebih tegas dari yang tadi. "Sasuke!"

"Ya, aku dengar," jawabnya malas-malas tanpa berhenti bergerak.

"Hentikan!"

Sasuke segera berhenti. Aku pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tak yakin dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan. Beberapa kali aku melirik kiri-kanan. Pemandanganku tetap putih dan semu biru. Salju dan kabut putih tebal menutup semua dataran serta pemandangan. Aku seperti sedang bermimpi berada di atas awan dingin.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Pikiranku sempat tenang melihat salju. Namun kembali resah ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Cepat katakan, atau kita segera menjadi es."

"Ja-jangan…jangan… ku mohon…" wajahku memanas. Ku rasakan sengatan tak enak di hidung. Mataku perih dan panas. Setetes air hangat jatuh menyebrangi pipi. Darahku mendesir ketika tetesan-tetesan lain menyusul. Pemandanganku buram. Kepalaku sakit. Tenggorokanku tersendat seperti ada jarum yang ku telan.

"Ini aku, Sasuke. Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Aku tahu itu kau! Sudah, jangan bicara apa-apa lagi. Mendengarmu hanya membuatku terus menangis. Berada di dekatmu pun adalah suatu kesalahan! Aku jadi sakit….sakit, dan sakit. Padahal aku selalu berusaha membuatmu tersenyum. Tapi apa yang kau berikan pada ku?

"Hanya sebentar, Naruto."

"Sebentar?!" Bentakku dengan nada tinggi yang bergelombang akibat menahan isak.

"Ada ponsel, kita tetap bisa berkomunikasi." Dia mengendurkan pelukannya dan melihat banjir air mata di kedua sudut mataku. Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan sedu tangis. Di sibakkannya poni panjangku dan menyalipkan beberapa helai rambut kuning matahariku ke telinga. Membuka pemandangan lebih jelas terhadap wajahku.

Perlahan-lahan tangannya merayap menuju pipi semu kemerahan. Membingkai wajah tangis ini dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin. Kedua ibu jari besarnya menyeka air mata dengan begitu lembut. Tindakannya itu salah untukku… itu tidak menghentikan air mata. Malah membuatku ingin terus menangis dan menangis.

"Cengeng…" katanya enteng sembari menyunggingkan senyum ejekan.

"Uh!" aku membuang kedua tangannya, mengambil langkah mundur sambil melepas sarung tangan besar yang menyelimuti jari-jari mungilku. Seketika aku merasakan dingin yang menusuk. Tak mungkin aku kembali memungut sarung tangan yang sudah ku buang di hadapan Sasuke. Aku berpura-pura tak merasakan apapun. Kemudian rasa kesal makin menulusuk hati begitu sadar Sasuke rela melepas sarung tangannya dan merasakan tusukan es sedingin ini demi aku.

"untuk apa kau lakukan itu? Hahh… dasar bodoh. Aku jadi harus melepas mantel deh…" katanya dengan raut muka kesal dibuat-buat sembari melepas mantel berbulu super tebalnya.

"Aku tidak butuh!" aku berseru keras. Air mata yang tadi terjun bebas di pipi ku seka dengan lengan baju panjang. Aku menyekanya agak buru-buru sampai pipiku terasa panas karena gesekan kasar.

"Yakin?" kepalanya sedikit terngakat. Aku membuang muka menghindari kontak mata. "Ternyata orang bodoh bisa tahan dingin. Bahkan dengan rok pendek dan switer tanpa syal. Aku kagum" katanya menyindir. Kedua tangannya terangkat menarik mantel yang sudah dia lepas―menawarkannya padaku. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Lagi pula ini bukan rok biasa. Ini gaun.

"Dengar, Uchiha Sasuke!" Aku berkata mantap sembari menunjuk lurus batang hidungnya.

"Tentu aku dengar, karena aku mempunyai telinga." Lagi-lagi dia bercanda.

Tanganku bergetar. Otakku mulai merespon syaraf. Rasa dingin menyerang. Angin bertiup makin kencang bersama butiran salju. Akhirnya tanganku tumbang, kembali turun ke tempatnya semula. Aku mengosok-sosok sebelah lengan yang tadi mengacung lancang. Dingin sekali. Switer yang ku kenakan tidak cukup tebal untuk melawan dingin.

***

_**Every time you kissed me, I trembled like a child.**_

_**My heart was in such pain.**_

_**Gathering the roses. We sang of the grief**_

_**Your very voice is in my heartbeat. Sweeter than despair**_

_**We were there, in everlasting bloom**_

***

"Kau mau kan memakai mantelku?"

Aku tak menjawab. Malah menunduk dalam-dalam. Memperhatikan sepatu coklat usangku yang tenggelam dalam salju. Kali ini aku tidak ingin menangis. Aku lelah menangis selama berminggu-minggu. Rokku sedikit tersingkap oleh angin nakal di bulan Desember. Tak sedikitpun aku berniat melindungi apa yang ada di balik rok. Aku tidak peduli. Jika pun dalamanku terlihat oleh Sasuke, kini itu sudah tidak penting. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Lagi pula otakku rasanya melayang. Tak lagi mampu mengontrol tubuh ini. Otakku kosong, berlari dari segala pikiran. Ingin terbebas dari kesakitan.

"Naruto?"

Aku berlari gontai menuju pelukan Sasuke yang tak seberapa erat. Aku membingkai kedua pipi putih pucat Sasuke lalu mengecup lembut bibir merah muda dinginnya. Beberapa saat Sasuke tak merespon. Membiarkan aku bermain sendirian dalam acara pesta ciuman yang aku buat sendiri .

Perlahan-lahan kedua tangan Sasuke terbuka. Menyelimutiku dengan mantel tanpa melepas ciuman. Kedua tanganku dia bimbing melingkar di lehernya. Tangan Sasuke pun melingkar erat di sekitar pinggangku menghilangkan jarak diantara kami. Dia pun balas mencium…

***

_**Silver dishes for memories for the days gone by**_

_**Singing for the promises**_

_**Tomorrow may bring**_

_**I harbor all the old affection**_

_**Roses of the past**_

_**Darkness fall, and summer will be gone**_

***

Terbayang suatu hari di musim panas dimana aku menaiki sebuah ayunan tua. Aku memperhatikan kedua kaki mungil yang tertelan oleh sepatu ukuran super besarku. Sebenarnya ini pemberian dari sepupuku yang baru lulus SD tahun ini. Karena sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 SD, jadi dia memberikan sepatu ini. Sepupuku juga memberikan salah satu gaun mainnya kepadaku. Gaun yang usang dan belel. Padahal aku ini laki-laki. Karena tak punya baju lain apa boleh buat, ku pakai juga.

Hening. Sore musim panas yang begitu hening. Bahkan tidak ada serangga yang bernyanyi. Tidak ada anak-anak yang bermain, atau pedagang yang gentar jualan di musim panas. Taman kosong hari ini. Sunyi. Aku memang terbiasa sendiri, tapi tidak biasa dalam kesunyian seperti ini. Seolah mereka semua menghindar dariku, menjauh, tak mau dekat-dekat. Aku memberi dorongan kecil lewat kaki hanya untuk sekedar menggerakan ayunan. Hampir keseharianku begini di musim panas. Aku belum mempunyai teman. Selalu saja sendiri…

Semilir angin berhembus, menyapu poni kuning yang sudah panjang. Rambutku gondrong. Sangat nampak seperti anak perempuan. Kaa-san terlalu terobsesi memiliki anak perempuan.

**Kreek…kreek…kreeek…**

Roda ayunan berderit memekakkan telinga. Menurutku itu lebih baik dari pada suara hembusan angin sore. Setidaknya deritan membuatku merasa tak sendiri.

**Kreekek..krekrek..kreekrek…**

Ritme ayunan berubah cepat. Aku terkesiap begitu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh punggungku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan seulas senyum hangat.

"Hai!" sapanya lembut. Mataku membulat sempurna. Kaget bercampur senang. Sulit sekali untuk mendefinisikannya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa nama mu?"

Akhirnya, aku pun mempunyai teman untuk saling bergantian didorong dan mendorong ayunan. Jika ingat tentang masa lalu itu sekarang, rasanya amat menyakitkan. Apalagi begitu tau teman pertamaku harus pergi.

***

_**Joys of daylight**_

_**Shadows of the starlight**_

_**Everything was sweet by your side, my love**_

_**Ruby tears have come to me for your last words**_

_**I'm here just singing my song of woe**_

_**Waiting for you, my love**_

***

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku…" katanya sembari menyodorkan kelingking di tengah-tengah pelukan kami.

"me-meninggalkan….?"

"setidaknya kita tetap menyimpan cerita kita dalam ingatan."

Aku pun menyambut kelingking manis itu. Ini janji yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu meski nyatanya tak dia tepati. Dia hendak memagut bibirku kembali. Tetapi terhenti, ketika setetes darah segar jatuh di pipiku dan turun menuju sudut bibir. Rasa asin bercampur anyir yang dirasakan lidahku. Panas kembali menjalari mukaku. Hidungku masih tersumbat sehabis menangis tadi. Kini malah tersumbat untuk tangisan yang ke dua.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" katanya lembut sambil terus mendekat menuju bibirku. Dia bilang tidak apa-apa, itu artinya ada masalah dan aku tahu apa masalahnya. Dari dulu aku sudah tahu.

Aku menghindar sebelum Sasuke nyaris menciumku. Aku menidurkan kepala di bahunya yang gemetar. Aku bsia merasakan kerapuhan dan kesakitan. Bahkan tulang-tulangnya dapat ku rasakan. Sasuke mengurus. Tiba-tiba terbesit bayangan Sasuke yang tersenyum ketika dia masih sehat. Dadaku menjadi sesak dan sakit.

"Kau takut tertular?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

***

_**Roses die, the secret is inside the pain**_

_**Winds are high up on the hill. I can not hear you.**_

_**Come and hold me close. I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain**_

_**Darkness fall, I'm calling for the dawn**_

***

Aku menggeleng lemah. Dengan suara serak aku bertanya enggan "Kenapa?―kenapa kau lepaskan mantelmu?" aku menahan isak. Bukan karena takut diketahui menangis oleh Sasuke, justru takut menangis lebih panjang.

"Karena pakaianmu seperti itu." Nada Sasuke makin melemah. Lemah…nyaris tak terdengar dengan hembusan angin sekencang ini. Padahal aku berada dekat sekali dengannya, yang terdengar malah samar.

"Lalu kenapa kau belikan aku baju macam gini?!" aku membentak. Berharap Sasuke dapat berkata lebih keras lalu dia menjadi sembuh. Baik-baik saja….

"Itu untuk musim panas… aku sangat menyukai mu di musim panas."

Berkali-kali aku menahan tangis. Mungkin mataku bocor, sampai air mata keluar dengan mudahnya. Aku tidak dapat menahan. Aku memang cengeng. Lalu kenapa? Aku laki-laki cengeng yang mengenakan rok dan memacari laki-laki lagi. Lalu kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah selama ada cinta yang ku miliki. Tapi begitu aku mendapatkan cinta pertama yang benar-benar nyata, kenapa harus sesakit ini? Sampai aku tidak bisa tegar. Lebih sakit dari pada menerima kenyataan bahwa Kaa-saan tidak menerimaku sebagai anak laki-laki. Maka ku relakan air mata ini jatuh jika itu bisa membuatku bertahan dalam kesakitan cinta.

"Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku di musim dingin?"

"Hn. Karena itu menyakitkan. Hanya mengingatkan ku pada ingatan manis dan perih…." Sasuke mendekapku. Mengelus rambut kuning sebahuku penuh kasih. "Membuatku ingin menangis oleh luka yang ditimbulkan cinta. "Aku kurang suka putih… dan kau di musim dingin…"

Aku tersedu-sedu malahan cekugan. Aku kurang mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tapi setiap kata, kalimat dan suara yang dia buat membuatku sedih. Selalu ingin menangis, karena aku sudah tahu akhirnya.

***

_**Underneath the star, Shaded by the flower**_

_**Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love**_

_**You are all my pleasure,**_

_**my hope and my song**_

***

"musim dingin mengingatkan….. pada ingatan terakhirku…." Kalimatnya terputus-putus. Dengan sabar aku menunggu. Padahal belum tentu akan ku dengar. "melihat orang…. yang sangat…. ku cintai…. menangis untukku…." Tangannya terkulai lemas. Tapi dia tetap menopang badan pada kedua kakinya. Aku mengeratkan pelukan meski kakiku bergetar kedinginan dan siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak menyukaiku, sekarang kau bilang mencintaiku. Mana yang benar?!"

"aku…. sangat mencintaimu di musim dingin…. dibanding musim lainnya. Karena…ter-akhh…. Khh!"

Sasuke terbatuk. Beberapa tetes darah keluar bersamaan dengan batuknya. Aku melahap bibir pucat dingin Sasuke tanpa peduli darah yang bercucuran di sekitar bibirnya. Aku telan cairan berbau anyir itu tanpa perasaan jijik atau takut tertulari penyakitnya. Aku telan dengan air mata yang tak ada hentinya mengalir. Darah dan air mata bercampur. Rasanya tak karuan.

Jangan pernah kau ucapkan kalimat terkakhirmu…. Meski aku tahu apa yang hendak akan kau katakan. Tolong, jangan katakan. Itu pahit meski kalimatmu manis.

Sasuke tak lagi membalas ciuman. Badannya benar-benar terkulai sampai aku ambruk tak kuat menopang bebannya. Dadaku sesak tertindih badan Sasuke atau meungkin karena menahan sakit hati. Aku memeluk erat Sasuke agar dia merasa hangat. Tak apa dia tidak menjadi hangat juga. Dan memang dia tak akan pernah hangat lagi. Setidaknya dia bisa merasakan kehangatanku.

Aku terus menciumi bibir Sasuke meski dia tak membalas. Justru aku makin brutal, berharap dia membalas. Putus asa….apa lagi melihat mata Sasuke yang tak membuka. Aku tak bisa mengatupkan bibirku. Aku ingin mengeluarkan isak sambil menangis. Aku belum menyerah menciuminya. Sasuke tetap tidak membuka mata. Aku sangat putus asa. Ini akhirnya…

Dingin salju tak dapat ku rasakan lagi. Apakah pipiku dingin atau panas, aku tidak tahu. Perhatianku terpusat pada satu titik, Sasuke. Aku harus bisa membangunkannya dan pulang sebelum kami menjadi daging beku. Lalu aku akan menyapa Anikinya Sasuke yang suka judes jika bertemu denganku. Menyapa Otou-san dan Okaa-san Sasuke. Duduk di dekat meja, menghangatkan diri sambil memakan camilan buatan tangan Okaa-san Sasuke―hal yang sama seperti musim dingin tahun lalu. Sasuke pasti mendekatiku dan dengan jari-jari nakalnya dia merayap menuju pundakku. Manarikku dalam pelukan, aku pun akan tertidur bersamanya.

'Kau bilang ada ponsel agar kita tetap bisa berkomunikasi… Apakah di sana ada ponsel? Kau bercanda Sasuke?'

***

_**I will be here dreaming in the past **_

_**until you come, **_

_**until we close our eyes**_

***

Warga sekitar ribut. Pagi-pagi begini mereka sudah menemukan dua orang tergeletak di tengah jalan dan salju puith yang ternoda merah darah. Bukan korban tabrak lari. Bukan pula korban kedinginan. Entah dari mana mereka tahu kematian dua orang ini tragis. Mungkin angin musim dingin yang telah membisikan cerita yang terjadi tadi malam.

"ini masih baru. Mayat-mayat ini belum mengeras," kata inspektur polisi.

"Tolong jangan bilang adikku dengan kata itu," kata orang lain yang memaksa masuk dari balik barisan pagar betis polisi.

Sang Inspektur tercengang kaget dan buru-buru membungkuk. "ma-maaf, Itachi-san. Saya tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah Sasuke-san. Kami belum memeriksanya."

"Tidak usah diperiksa. Ini kematian yang wajar." Itachi berjalan mendekat. Memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang tergeletak di jalan yang ditutupi salju.

"Ada-ada saja…" gumamnya kurang jelas.

Dia pun kembali berdiri dan berlalu pergi. "Urusi mereka." Ketus Itachi

"ta-tapi Pak, eh, tuan, eh Nyonya, eh―"

"Bawa saja mereka ke rumah. Dan yang di bawah itu masih hidup."

"HA?! Hi-hi….?? APPAH?!" Inspektur nyaris tidak percaya. Buru-buru dia mengambil pergelangan tangan laki-laki yang mirip perempuan. Ada detak nadi. Lemah memang.

"Astaga…" dia berucapa sekenanya karena masih _shock_.

"cepat bawa mereka ke rumah keluarga Uchiha! Terutama yang satu ini!" Inspektur memberi perintah. "Itachi-san…" sebelum Inspektur berkata lebih lanjut, dia diam berhenti. Dilihatnya Itachi sudah tidak ada. Ya, ada begitu banyak petanyaan di kepalanya. Dari A sampai Z. Bagaimana bisa Itachi begitu tenang melihat kematian sang adik tersayang?

***

_**Now, let my happiness sing inside my dream**_

***

HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~

Untuk pertama kallinya gue bikin angst!!!! Dan ini beneran! Gk kea penpik gue yang sebelumnya(_ _) ntu mah Cuma salah ngasih genre *dies*

Hahaahaha cerita ini terinspirasi waktu gue kedinginan gara-gara hujan en habis mandi hihihi *BUKAN GARA-GARA SALJU* Asalnya mau ditambahin -piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip- jadi M nya kerasa banget. Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi nggk deh… takut angstnya ilang X3

Ini fict sumpah gk terinspirasi dari lagu mana pun. Tapi secara gk sengaja gue denger lagu OST Pandora Heart yang Every time You Kissed Me, kok ini kea PV buat tu lagu ya?+..+a udah gitu gk sengaja denger lagu Chantal Kreviazuk yang Leaving On A Jet Plan, Good Bye Day nya Yui, Thingking Of You nya Katty Perry terus… hahaha XDDD Ni fict cocok juga buat tu lagu-lagu. Ya…sejauh yang gue bayangin. Habis rada-rada mendayu-dayu en bikin sedih sih lagunya T^T Hahh… ada-ada aja. Lagunya enakeun. Buat yang penasaran silahkan donlot di site kepercayaan masing-masing.

**KESAKITAN CINTA**?????

HUAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA **LUKA YANG DITIMBULKAN CINTA**?????

Huaaahahahahah wuaaaahahaah wawawawawaaaaa gua ketawa-ketawa jungkir balik pas bikin kata-kata itu. Ih sumpah, apa yang akan dipikirkan temen-temen sekelas gue kalo mereka denger???

Akhir kata gue ucapin thx buat yang udah baca. Gua butuh banget ripyu. Semua author butuh ripyu demi pembangunan yang lebih baik. Gue hadiahin mercedesben deh buat yang mau ripyu hahahaha Flame bermutu juga boleh

Ada chapie 2 nya! Jangan dulu mikir ni cerita Cuma ampe sini. Chapie dua insyaallah tentang sudut pandang Itachi. Gue mau polling chapie ni… siapa yang setuju ni fict ampe chap 3? Chap 3 bakal nyeritain tentang kehidupan Naruto sesudah Sasuke mati. Tapi kalo pada gk mau, yaudah Cuma ampe chap 2.

Jangan lupa ripyuu ade, teteh, om, tante, aa, kakak, ibu, nenek, kakek, uyut, semuanyaaaaaaa

JAA MATTA NE!!!

****

**AUTHOR'S STORY**

S : (baru beres baca ff) *sweatdrop*

Z : (Ngikutin baca ff) *ngakak ampe gila*

Temen2 laen : (udah baca ff) "WHAT THE?! Si ma'I bikin yang beginian?"

Z : KIAAAAMAAAAAAAAAT!!!

S : *buru2 baca do'a en solat.*

(sekelas jadi ricuh. Banyak yang kejang-kejang en mati mendadak)

Temen2 sekelas : DASAR ALAAAAAAAAY!!!


End file.
